


Lost

by Tinashe_Ye



Category: strayer
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Youth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinashe_Ye/pseuds/Tinashe_Ye
Relationships: Tina Bailey/Lind Parry/Start Stuart





	1. preface

In the growth of difficulties and setbacks, people will habitually think that this can help their children to grow up, and what difficulties can let them learn from the spirit of knowledge is not, but whether all the cold pain can be perfect transformation?  
"Cold pain" is a contradiction, it can make us understand what we should do and what we should not do, but did you know that it can quietly corrode your spirit in the dark?  
As each of us grows, do we fantasize about having all the love we need? I can be 100% sure that everyone will be full of beautiful yearning for the future, before experiencing any cold and pain.  
We might be able to make them part of our experiences, but which children without love do they really make it through?


	2. The first chapter

Tina was born in a middle class American family. Like many "normal" children, she was full of hope and beauty for the future.  
Tina was born in a middle class American family.   
When she was young, she dreamed of becoming a professional dancer or doing work related to art. When she was 4 years old has no intention to join the dance training class, Tina there seems to have found what I loved to do things, but she was not sure if she is good at ballet, she believes in dance class have a plenty of people than she is good at, but Tina didn't disappointed, when the other people all parents to the child before the class on time to the dance studio, Tina and mother let yourself thirty minutes early go to the dance studio, and alone after class in the dance studio practice into the evening. It also made Tina stand out in the dance class.  
As time goes by, Tina's warm and harmonious home gradually becomes noisy. The quarrel between her father and mother, and the sound of broken glassware, accompanied by the whole night, also break Tina's dream. But she couldn't do anything. She quietly opened the door and watched her parents in the stairwell on the second floor, where the glass splashes sparkled in the light. Mother's favorite white calla lilies were thrown to the ground as if they were all laughing at the situation between them.  
Suddenly Tina's eyes became blurred. I don't know when tears filled her eyes. She quietly ran back to the room and locked the door. Am I not good enough? Did I do something wrong? She could not know that her father, who had always been gentle and considerate, had profanity in every word he spoke today, whether the mother had cried her heart out and tried to persuade him with her tired and hoarse voice, but he had ignored her. Tobacco smoke and a peculiar smell permeated the whole living room.  
As the months go by, the sweet father disappears from Tina's mind, and Tina is a different person from that night.  
She was officially promoted to lead the dance version, and she also made a special friend named Lynde who had a great influence on Tina.  
Lynde was the only child of a very earnest religious family. But he does not want to be bound by the so-called faith, when he knows is na, he really found himself, he also let Tina feel the "love" again.  
But the good times are always short. Tina's mother is unwilling to pay for the dance class, which makes Tina's dissatisfaction with her mother reach a bottleneck. Tina decides to take away the prize money she won from the competition and runs away with Lind  
It's a hell of a place for both of them.  
They began the life they wanted. In addition to attending school, Lind worked in a restaurant in his spare time, earning money for his classmates to make up for their lessons at school, and Tina worked in a restaurant on weekends.  
When she decides to confess her love for Linde, Linde's mother and Tina's mother hurry to find their child when they realize what their child is saying is not a joke.  
In the end, the two mothers managed to find Tina and Linde, promising to relax and continue to provide for them. Tina is happy. Lynde smiles awkwardly and goes back to town with her mother.  
Tina didn't forget to tell Lind that she wanted to. She sent a message to lind in a hurry: Can you meet me at the old place in the park? I have something important to tell you. After a while Lynde replied, ok, I have something important to talk to you too.  
We don't know what happened that night, but something has changed between Tina and Linde.  
Three months before his fourteenth birthday, Lynde confessed to his mother, who became angry and said he was locked in his room. She knelt down and said in a shaking voice, "I am, please forgive me, I will  
Let my child tell you that it is not true, and tell me that it is not true."  
Tina finally saw Lynde after he hadn't been to class for a week. "Are you ok? I was so worried about you. When I asked the teacher what was wrong with you, she said that you were ill. When I went to your house, your mother did not let me see you. "I'm fine except I'm sick, my mother, or you came because it was contagious." Lynde's face was pale, and the light in her eyes was gone.  
Half a year later, she lost herself, she became irritable, she became sad, she began to skip school, she began to stay out late, she became depraved, she relied on so-called drugs for fun, and what they thought of as playing made them feel the adrenaline rush. Tina is lost. Lost in the sadness, pain and pain.  
When she was taken to the hospital, it was discovered that Tina had not only a substance abuse condition but also bipolar disorder and needed to be treated in the hospital for some time.


End file.
